Raven Feathers chpt1
by ShadowStab
Summary: Raven is an old freind of Pavi and Luigi. They meet when Pavi needed help in his studies and she tutored him. When they were teenagers they all made some bad choices and after the genetic opera it will come back on all of them


_**Ok this is my first fanfic, a Repo! fanfic! Yay! Ok the story is about Raven, a freind of Pavi's and Luigi's and how they were freinds when they were younger and how that changed after the Genetic Opera. The characters belong to the GODS who made Repo! and Raven is my own made up person. I hope you enjoy! XD Part two coming as soon as i edit the stuff!**_

**_Critiques are always welcome!_**

**_RAVENS FEATHERS PART 1_**

When ever Pavi thought back on it, growing up he never had a friend. There were always the genterns, and his brother and sister to keep him company. Sometimes complete strangers would act like his friend, but that was because of his father. Pavi never had a true friend, besides his psychotic brother, Luigi, and his snooty sister, Amber. Well, he never had a friend until she came into his life. Her name was Raven; she had beep blue eyes and short black hair with a blonde streak on both sides of her head. Raven and Pavi played out in the garden when they were younger, and would pretend the vines were snakes, and they were in a vast jungle. Even after Pavi's accident that scared his face badly they were still friends.

_The Pudding Cups_

"Who the hell ate the last pudding cup!" and angry voice yelled from the kitchen, this was Luigi. He slammed the refrigerator door shut and pulled a butcher knife off of one of the many counters in the large kitchen, and stomped into the living room. On the couch was amber in a drugged up state from the surgery she had earlier. He snorted at her and walked past looking for Pavi. When he found him he was talking to some genterns and brushing his fingers through his raven black hair. Luigi became so mad at his brother, because Pavi was the most beautiful out of all three of them. His face was flawless, his hair was silky, while Luigi's was usually wild and not groomed, unless it needed to be brushed, what to expect from a 16 year old. While Luigi was 16, Pavi was 14, Raven was 15.

Slowly, and casually Luigi walked up to his younger brother, and hid the knife behind his back. When he approached the genterns became silent and didn't giggle.

"Well-a hello brother, what-a can I a help you with?" A smiling Pavi asked the older brother.

"Well did you eat the pudding cups that are labeled 'Luigi's only DO NOT EATS!"

"No, I-a don't eat-a such gross things, they-a are-a bad for you brother!"

"why you little-"

"HEY!" Raven interrupted them and grabbed the knife from Luigi's hand before he killed a genterns or something with it. "What is with all the shouting? And Luigi, didn't your pops ever tell you not to play with knives?" She asked holding the freshly sharpened blade in-between her thumb and forefinger. Luigi lunged for it and they both fell over wrestling eachother. It seemed as though Luigi would win because he is older and Raven is not that strong. He pinned her down, but she bit his shoulder deep! Luigi yowled in pain and jumped back grabbing at his shoulder and cussing under his breath, while Raven stood up with the knife.

"What the hell bitch! That hurt!" he whined, while the genterns and Pavi laughed softly behind him. Luigi looked down and growled something inaudible, then loked up in surprise to see Raven holding the handle of the knife to him.

"well don't pin me down, or better yet don't fight me at all next time!" She said as she handed the knife over to him and turned around to Pavi.

"well- a ladies, why-a don't we-a go to the-a… elevator!" Pavi quickly stuttered and off they went to the elevator leaving Luigi and Raven alone. He stood up, "whatever… don't do it again! Because Luigi don't take-"

"Luigi don't take shit from no one! I know, you told me at least ten thousand times before!" she finished his scentence, then looked over at him. His face was all scrunched up in a snarl.

"I should kill you right now!" He shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, with his knife in the other hand. Her eyes went from agrivated to pure shock. Never before had he actually threatened to kill her. Sure, he had threatened to hurt her and such, but not ever 'kill' her. The thing that scared Raven the most, was that he was notorious for murder.

"you wouldn't…" she tried to hide the fear in her eyes and her voice as she tugged her arm.

Luigi stared into her eyes, and the anger slowly drained out of him… "yes I would. But pops would be kind of upset, and Pavi even more, so I won't kill you, yet!" he added ominously. She jereked her arm away from his death grip and they stared at each other for a moment in utter silence. Raven saw the anger in his eyes and took a careful step back.

Luigi examined her from head to toe and sized her up to him. Overall she was rather attractive and about the right height for a 15 year old, maybe a bit tall. Her black hair had fallen out of the hair bow that had held it up neatly in place. Her blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul, Luigi hated this feeling. What did she have that he didn't, and couldn't posses? He shuddered away the thought and snaped his head away from her. Yes if he killed her like the others that had fallen to his knife, then Pavi would be mad, but for some reason Luigi didn't really want to kill her. He just said it out of habit, but really he wouldn't hurt her and even if he did he would feel kind of bad about it. Pavi and her had been best friends since she started helping him with his studied when he was six, but Luigi had always had his eye on her even though they didn't get along all too well.

"Is that the only reason you won't kill me?" Her voice quaveried as she all but stuttered the words.

"What do you mean!"

"you know what I mean, Luigi, don't you?" she spaced out her words.

He looked down, turned and stomped away before answering. She too turned and walked away in the opposite direction from him.


End file.
